1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a document data analysis apparatus for conducting a relational analysis on a document group where the citation relationship is defined, such as patent documents.
2. Related Art
In scientific and technical documents including patent documents, citation is frequently made between the documents. For example, a scholarly paper would be often created by citing other papers and for a patent document, documents, etc., disclosing arts equivalent to the invention described in the patent document are enumerated as literature cited in the process of the examination of the patent document.